Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique !
by Niki2906
Summary: Nina, jeune élève de deuxième année, va se voir accorder une aide précieuse face à un danger. Petit one-shot pour la Saint-Valentin avec un peu de retard.


Bonsoir tout le monde, voici une petite histoire sans prétention, écrire en quelques minutes juste pour le plaisir et de base pour un groupe sur Facebook mais j'ai décidé de la poster ici aussi. J'espère que vous apprécierez, voici mon deuxième cadeau de Saint Valentin pour patienter avant mon nouveau chapitre pour : Nouveaux horizons, et ma nouvelle fiction qui viendra d'ici quelques temps : Sa fille.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Nina n'était pas un membre du grand Trio d'Or, pour cause, elle faisait parti de la maison de Serpentard. Elle avait, au début, tenté d'être leur ami et y était presque parvenu mais avec les temps, trop de choses les avait séparé et maintenant, elle se contentait de les regarder de loin, triste de ne pouvoir s'amuser avec eux mais trop fière pour le leur dire. Après tout, c'était une Serpentard. Maintenant que sa seconde année était bien entamée, elle se retrouvait souvent seule. Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau avait lui-même longuement hésité.

Aujourd'hui, la neige tombait dans le parc de Poudlard et Nina avait décidé de sortir pour en profiter. Mauvaise idée. Elle était aussitôt tombée sur le Trio d'Or, se baladant et s'amusant dans la neige. Nina ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller les voir, ou s'éloigner d'eux mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre alors… Elle avança, de quelques pas, le menton haut, le visage pâle et les lèvres rouges sangs. Elle était d'une beauté froide, presque intimidante, et paraissait plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se fasse draguer, enfin comme les enfants de son âge pouvaient le faire. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, une boule de neige lui atterrit dans la figure. Si Harry et Hermione ne l'avait pas vu, Ron, lui, si et pour cause, il était celui qui la lui avait envoyé. Mutine, elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts étincelants dans ceux du rouquin. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et vit Ron s'éloigner de ses amis pour venir vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa derrière un arbre, caché du regard de ses deux amis.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux, lança-t-il

\- Pourquoi ? Que pourrais-tu me faire ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Ronald, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher d'être amie avec eux, c'est déjà de ta faute si…

\- Non, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu avais le choix. Tu pouvais simplement accepter de sortir avec moi et tu aurais pu intégrer notre groupe.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Toujours pas !

\- Tant pis pour toi, tu n'entreras jamais dans notre groupe, tu n'auras jamais aucun ami !

\- Tu es dégoutant Ron. Tu es un affreux garçon !

\- Et toi, une magnifique mais hautaine Serpentarde, dommage que tu sois chez les serpents ma belle, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ne m'approche pas et n'insulte pas ma maison !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! » s'énerva le rouquin.

Avec force, il l'a poussa contre l'arbre et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Un profond sentiment de dégout la saisit tout entière, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas son premier baiser, elle l'avait réservé à un autre. Nina tenta de le repousser mais il était trop puissant pour elle et, alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, il fut projeté en arrière. Quelqu'un s'interposa entre elle et Ron et une voix qu'elle connaissait bien s'exclama :

« Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle à nouveau Weasley, sinon, je peux te jurer que tu auras à faire à moi. »

Cette voix froide et dure appartenait à Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Il venait de s'interposer entre Ron et elle, il venait de la protéger. Et maintenant, il était dressé, tel le Prince qu'il était, droit et fier devant le rouge et or qui le regardait avec un air furieux collé dur le visage.

« Malefoy, comment ose-tu venir te mêler de nos affaires ? cracha Ron.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois le rouquin, ne t'avise plus de venir l'embêter sinon je peux te jurer, que moi, je n'hésiterai pas à montrer à tes petits copains à quel point tu es un affreux type. Va-t-en maintenant !

\- Tu me le payeras Malefoy ! menaça Ron dont le visage s'était déconfit lorsque le vert et argent lui avait parler de le dénoncer à ses amis.

\- Bien sur, j'attends de voir ça », s'amusa le blond.

Doucement, Drago se retourna et Nina pus l'observer de face. Elle planta son regard étonné dans celui du jeune blond. Ses yeux d'un bleu profonds l'avaient toujours fait craquer mais il ne l'avait jamais vu et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il prenait sa défense face à Ron.

« Merci Malefoy, que me vaux le plaisir de ta considération ? demanda Nina d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

\- En tant que Prince des Serpentards, je me dois de défendre les élèves de ma maison, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la plus jolie fille de mon année » argua le jeune blond avec un petit sourire en coin amusé.

Nina resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration et Drago en profita pour s'approcher d'elle en ondulant tel un serpent. Il planta ses yeux mi acier, mi océan, dans ceux de la jeune femme, lui laissant le loisir de s'éloigner si elle le désirait puis réduit l'espace entre eux si bien que leurs corps se touchaient. Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, marquant cette journée d'un fer rouge pour elle comme pour lui. Leur baiser était doux, un peu enfantin car ils n'allèrent pas plus loin mais ils auraient tout le loisir d'explorer d'autres choses plus tard. En effet, maintenant que Drago avait réussit à venir vers elle, il n'avait plus l'intention de la laisser à quiconque autre que lui et encore moins s'il s'agissait de Weasley.

Eh voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, pardonnez-moi, j'ai voulu poster rapidement donc je ne me suis pas relu. Bisous !


End file.
